


Make It Work

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, F/M, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina is modeling her lingerie for Bruce, when she has a brilliant idea.  Why not have Bruce model a few bits of lingerie for her?





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lingerie

Bruce watched Selina try on her lingerie, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“You women sure take a lot of punishment,” he said.

“Don’t we know it,” Selina said. “All in the name of sex.”

Bruce got up and walked up to her as she stood modeling the sheer material in the mirror. He wrapped his hands around her bare belly, spreading his fingers along her skin.

“You know, I like you just fine without any of this.”

“I’m sure you do,” she said, smirking at him in the mirror. “Hmm. How would you look in some lingerie?”

He let go of her. “I don’t think you have anything that’ll fit me.”

“No, but I know someone who can get it.”

She went for her phone, dialing the number by memory. “Oscar? I need lingerie. Not for me, for the brick shithouse I’m dating. Yes, he is. That sounds purrfect. Thank you.”

She hung up and turned to Bruce. “He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”

“In my size?”

“I told him you’re big. He’ll have it.”

Bruce wrapped his hands around her waist. “And I suppose this is for more than your own amusement?”

“Of course,” she said. “Think of it as couple’s bonding time.”

Fifteen minutes later, on the button, there was a knock on her door. Bruce opened it.

“Oh, my! Selina wasn’t kidding.” Oscar laughed, a little hysterically, at the size of Bruce.

“Come in, Oscar,” Selina called, still in her lingerie. Bruce moved to let him in and Oscar scurried inside the apartment with his suitcase.

He set up on her side table, pulling out sets. “I wasn’t sure exactly what you wanted, so I brought some of our more subtle models, as well as some a bit more out there. Oh, and some matching sets, in case.”

“You’re beautiful, baby,” Selina said.

Oscar waved his hand. “De nada, de nada.”

He turned and looked Bruce over. “I’m feeling black and lace for you. Leather and lace. I wonder if you’d do good in our Bat collection?”

“Your what collection?” Bruce asked, looking at Selina.

“You would not believe how many people in Gotham go for it. It’s our best seller, right before our Super and Wonder collections. Everybody wants to be a superhero in the bedroom!”

Selina raised her eyebrows and smirked in a “I told you so” way. “I think that would be great,” she said, pulling out a piece. She held it up to Bruce and hummed in thought. “I think this will do.”

It was a black lace teddy, with the lace in the shape of a bat in front across the chest.

“This is the matching panty,” Oscar said, handing it to Selina. “It has more room in the crotch than a traditional panty, so you’ll find it much more comfortable.”

Bruce was doing his best while they picked out things for him to try, but he couldn’t stop the blush that crept up his neck. Finally, they finished and Selina paid for the clothes and sent Oscar on his way. She turned to Bruce, her hands full of lingerie.

“Well? Time for the show.”

Bruce nodded stiffly and took the bundle from her, walking into the bedroom.

“You’d better show me all of them.”

He nodded again and shut the door. Selina laid out on the couch, watching the door for Bruce’s appearance. “Just think of yourself on a runway. Your own private show.”

He came out of the bedroom in one of them, awkwardly showing it off. With each garment, however, he seemed to become more comfortable with it, displaying them to her the way she had modeled for him. Finally, he came out in the bat teddy set.

“Well?” he asked. “What do you think?”

Selina stood and walked over to him, running her hands over the material.

“I like it,” she said. “I’ll like it even better on my floor.”

Bruce scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
